MaybeIt's Time To Change?
by crabbyabby3
Summary: Oneshot. Finchel, although beginning is Fuinn. Season 2, current time. Just some awesome fluff! Enjoy!


**Hi everyone. So, this is crabbyabby3. This is my first Glee one-shot, believe it or not. Usually I write chapter-stories, so this is sort of long. Anyway, this is just your classic Glee one-shot. Takes place in current time (Season 2) Finchel, NOT Fuinn. Also, my apologies for Quinn. I actually like her, but only with Puck. She seems wrong with everyone else… ESPECIALLY FINN! I am a Fuinn hater! Sorry… But anyway please enjoy this story, written especially for Don'tThinkAllDay's challenge. I really hope you all like it! Enjoy! **

Maybe… It's Time To Change?

"Quinn, do you honestly think that-" Finn began. He would've continued on his rant at his…girlfriend, but she cut him off angrily.

"Yes Finn! God forbid I actually _think_ something for once! I don't care if you think it's a terrible idea for me to ask if I could join the Cheerio's again. Either way, I'm doing it. I don't even no why I bother asking your worthless opinion!" Quinn let out an exasperated sound and stomped her foot like a five-year-old. Then she tried to regain her composure and turned to glare at Finn, who stood there looking frankly looking the same way a boxer crying over a paper cut would look- pitiful.

Quinn stood there silently for a moment or so, but when she realized Finn wasn't going to say anything, she rolled her eyes and turned and huffed away. Finn just stood there for a second, dumbfounded, but then he just shoved his hands in his worn-out jean pockets and headed to the choir room for glee practice.

Twenty minutes later, Finn was allowing himself to stop thinking about Quinn (who, as expected was MIA this afternoon) and get his head into glee club. Regionals were only a few weeks away, so they all needed to focus. However, Mr. Schue was very contradictory towards that statement: He announced at the beginning of practice that they all needed a break from all the hard work the club had been doing lately, so today's assignment was to pick a song reflecting on how they were feeling at the moment and sing it as a solo.

First up had been Puck, who sang _One Song Glory._ As soon as he finished, Rachel began applauding like a maniac, thrilled with Puck's "expanding of his horizons and outreach towards show tunes." Personally, Finn didn't really get it-especially not the part when Puck burst out laughing while holding the note "_Time Dies!"_ It was obvious he wasn't really taking it seriously.

Anyway, after Puck went Santana, who sang _Hit Me With Your Best Shot._ That just created a lot of awkward moments, especially when she did that certain dance move involving certain parts of the body which made Sam hoot- and Brittany cheer at the exact same time. Again, awkward moments.

And then it was Finn's turn. _Crap, _He thought. _I don't have a song to sing!_ But everyone was staring at him, waiting. So Finn did what he always did: He winged it.

Finn positioned himself in the stool in the center of the room, and took a deep breath. "Okay, guys, before I start, I just want to make sure none of you misinterpret this song. This is just how I feel about a certain situation I'm in right now."

There was silence, and Mike nodded encouragingly. Finn began.

_Maybe I'm a dreamer_

_Maybe I'm misunderstood_

_Maybe you're not seeing_

_The side of me you should_

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_Maybe I'm the only one_

_Maybe I'm just out of touch_

_Maybe I've just had enough_

_And maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life_

_What am I waiting for_

_'Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change_

_Maybe it's time to change_

Finn finished to applause. He nodded modestly and headed back to his seat, where he stayed for the rest of practice. However, he couldn't concentrate on the rest of the performances; the whole time he just thought of what his song meant to him. When he randomly chose that song, he didn't know where the feelings came from. But now he wondered…Was he singing about Quinn, and how he was getting sick of her attitude? Was he singing about his behavior at school? Or maybe his Mom. No, maybe he was singing about how he wanted a certain brunette back, pretty freakin' badly. Finn had no clue. _Is it sad that even I don't know what I'm thinking about?_

But Finn had no more time to think, because then the bell signaling the end of that period was ringing, and Finn was getting up from his seat, and two seats across from him Rachel was too, and somehow he knew that she was going to her ballet class now, and then she was out the door, and so was Finn. Right behind her.

Finn walked silently in the halls, feeling like a stalker. But he wasn't a stalker. He really needed to talk to Rachel, but he couldn't figure out how. You see, Finn had figured out the cause of his solo. He was singing about Rachel. He needed Rachel. He wanted her back. He was an idiot to think that it would be better if they split up. He was singing about how he was currently with Quinn, who was anything but a good girlfriend, let alone a good person. Rachel, on the other hand was a completely fabulous person. Finn loved Rachel, and he knew that now.

Finn saw Rachel enter the WMHS dance studio. He watched as she pulled off her plaid skirt and polo. Finn prepared himself to avert his eyes, but was relieved when he saw she had a leotard underneath. She slipped on her ballet shoe things, and put her hair into a bun. Finn sneaked up closer to the door, daring to look through the window. Rachel was the only one in there, and she was stretching gracefully. It took a few minutes, but eventually Rachel got started. She did this little routine of movements. There was a lot of bending involved, and Finn could see Rachel saying words to herself that looked like, "One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two..," And so on.

But Finn watched Rachel dancing beautifully with so much grace and talent it took his breath away. He couldn't take it anymore. Finn needed to talk to her. So he just turned the doorknob and walked into the room. Rachel, startled, looked up at him with confused eyes. He didn't explain just said, "Are you done? 'Cuz I kind of want to kiss you."

Rachel's expression turned to one of complete happiness as she said, "I think that would be allowed."

It was a good kiss.


End file.
